Kovarro
Kovarro ist ein Nebencharakter in der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Steven Cole verkörpert und tritt das erste Mal in der ersten Episode "Der Norden vergisst nicht" der zweiten Staffel auf. Kovarro ist ein dothrakischer Blutreiter im Khalasar von Daenerys Targaryen. In der Serie Biographie Kovarro ist ein dothrakischer Krieger im Khalasar von Khal Drogo. Er taucht nicht in der ersten Staffel auf, doch bewachte er Daenerys Targaryen seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Drogo. Als Drogo verwundet wird und bald darauf stirbt, löst sich sein Khalasar auf. Einige von ihnen, darunter Kovarro, schließen sich seiner Khaleesi an und schwören Daenerys die Treue, als sie das Feuer mit drei Drachen überlebt. Danach ernennt ihn Daenerys zu einem ihrer Blutreitern, neben Rakharo und Aggo. Staffel 2 Daenerys führt ihr Khalasar tief in die Rote Wüste, wo sie dem Hungertod nahe sind. Sie entsendet Rakharo, Aggo und Kovarro mit den letzten verbliebenen Pferden in drei unterschiedliche Richtungen. Kovarro soll den Osten erkunden, dort entdeckt er die Stadt Qarth und trifft den herrschenden Stadtrat, genannt die Dreizehn. Interessiert an den Drachen, wird Daenerys eingeladen, die Stadt zu besuchen. Kovarro wird mit einem frischen Pferd in die Rote Wüste zurückgeschickt, um die Einladung zu überbringen. Er kehrt zurück und berichtet Daenerys von seiner Entdeckung und dass Qarth nur drei Tage entfernt sei. Ser Jorah Mormont warnt vor der Reise, weil ein Scheitern den Tod bedeuten würde. Daenerys tut es trotzdem und Kovarro führt das Khalasar nach Qarth, doch die Dreizehn weigern sich, sie hineinzulassen. Einer von ihnen, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, ist von Daenerys' Kampfgeist überrascht und ermöglicht ihnen Einlass durch einen Blutschwur. Xaro heißt Daenerys in seinem Haus willkommen und veranstaltet zu ihren Ehren einen Empfang. Ihr Gefolge erhält ebenfalls Unterkunft und Verpflegung. Daenerys wird auf Jorah Mormont, Kovarro und Mallakho aufmerksam, die sich um eine goldene und mit Juwelen besetzte Pfauenstatue versammeln. Sie fragt Ser Jorah nach dem Grund und er berichtet ihr, dass beide Dothraki darüber diskutieren, die Statue zu stehlen. Mallakho glaubt, dass es zu schwer sei, aber Kovarro erwidert, dass sie die Juwelen herausbrechen können, wie das weiche Gold, um das Gewicht aufzuteilen. Daenerys ermahnt die Dothraki, da sie Gäste seien. Kovarro erwidert, dass sie warten, bis sie die Stadt verlassen, aber Daenerys verbietet ihm, den Mann zu bestehlen, der sie gerettet hatte. Mallakho und Kovarro verlassenen den Empfang, aber nicht ohne dass letzterer, den Becher eines vorbeigehenden Dieners mit sich nimmt. Kovarro begleitet Daenerys zu einem Treffen mit dem Gewürzkönig, den sie von einem Bündnis überzeugen möchte. Sie kehren erfolglos zu Xaros' Anwesen zurück und müssen feststellen, dass dieses überfallen wurde. Irri und mehrere Dothraki sind zusammen mit Xaros' Wachen getötet worden und Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen. Zu Daenerys' Schutz ist Kovarro anwesend, als sie sich den Dreizehn stellt und diese um Hilfe bitte. Pyat Pree gibt sich als Drahtzieher zu erkennen und Xaro erklärt sich zum König von Qarth. Pyat nutzt seine Magie, um die restlichen Dreizehn zu ermorden, während Kovarro die fassungslose Daenerys aus dem Besprechungsraum führt. Bevor sie das Anwesen verlassen, erscheint ein weiterer von Pyats Doppelgängern und lädt Daenerys in das Haus der Unsterblichen ein, wo sie ihre Kinder wiedersehen würde. Sie und ihre verbliebenen Anhänger finden auf einem verlassenen Hof Zuflucht und sie überzeugt Jorah, der Aufforderung von Pyat zu folgen, in der Gewissheit, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelt. Einzig mit Ser Jorah und Kovarro begibt sich Daenerys zum Haus der Unsterblichen. Kovarro merkt an, dass es ein Ort der Geister und unbewacht ist. Währen Daenerys und Jorah den Turm umrunden, bedeutet Jorah Kovarro zu warten, während nur Daenerys Zutritt in den Turm erhält. Sie rettet ihren Drachen und entkommt den Hexenmeistern. Danach stellt sie Xaro, der mit Doreah paktiert hatte, in seinen Schlafgemächern mit Hilfe von Kovarro und lässt beide von Aggo, Mallakho, Jorah und Kovarro in den leeren Tresor einsperren. Sie erlaubt die Plünderung von Xaros Besitz und die Dothraki nahmen alles Gold und Silber an sich, was sie finden konnten. Auftritte Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Mit Khal Drogos Tod und der Geburt von Daenerys' Drachen ernennt sie drei Blutreiter: Aggo (kämpft mit dem Bogen), Jhogo (kämpft mit der Peitsche), und Rakharo (kämpft mit dem Schwert). In den Romanen ist Jhogo sehr jung, während Rakharo bereits älter ist. In der Fernsehserie sind Daenerys' Blutreiter Aggo , Rakharo , und "Kovarro" – Jhogo wurde offenbar umbenannt, um eine Verwechslungen mit Jhaqo, einem von Drogos Kos, der nach seinem Tod zum Khal aufstieg und einem von Daenerys' erbittertsten Feinden. Ein weiterer wesentlicher Punkt ist, dass die Handlungen der Charaktere Rakharo und Jhogo/Kovarro in der Serie wechseln. Dort ist es so, dass Rakharo relativ jung dargestellt und mit einer Peitsche gezeigt wird, wie Jhogo/Kovarro in den Büchern. Jhogo/Kovarro ist in der Serie (etwas) älter, als der TV-Rakharo und es ist Kovarro, der einen Bart trägt, aufgrund dessen entspricht Kovarro der Buchvorlage von Rakharo. Bis auf die Namensänderung, unterscheidet sich beide Charaktere nur wenig von der Charakterisierung in den Büchern. Hinter den Kulissen In der Szene der ersten Episode "Der Norden vergisst nicht" wird er in der deutschen Synchronisation von Daenerys mit "Kovarro" angesprochen, während er in der Szene in der fünften Episode "Der Geist von Harrenhal" in der deutschen Synchronisation von Jorah Mormont als "Jhogo" bezeichnet wird, als dieser Daenerys berichtet, worüber die Dothraki diskutieren. Der neue Name "Kovarro", wurde von den Autoren geschaffen, basierend auf den Arbeiten von David J. Peterson. Dieser erklärte in einem Blog: "Our new name Kovarro, then, derives from the verb kovarat, which means 'to stand'. Kovarro, then, is kind of like 'stander (who is male)': a tough guy who stands his ground." In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Jhogo ein Dothraki-Reiter in dem von Daenerys Targaryen, der später zu einem ihrer Blutreiter wurde. Charakter & Erscheinung Jhogo ist sechzehn Jahre alt und sehr dünn. Er trägt einen schwachen Ansatz eines Schnurrbarts. Er ist furchtlos und schnell zum Lachen zu bringen A Game of Thrones Jhogo ist einer von vier Dothraki-Kriegern, die dem Khas von Daenerys Targaryen, innerhalb von Khal Drogos Khalasar, zugeteilt werden. Als Viserys Targaryen seine Schwester im dothrakischen Meer angreift, benutzt Jhogo seine Peitsche, um sie zu trennen. Er begleitet Daenerys auf den westlichen Markt von Vaes Dothrak. Er hilft dabei, ein Attentat auf Daenerys' Leben abzuwenden und den Verantwortlichen, einen Weinhändler, mit seiner Peitsche zu fesseln. Als Belohnung erhält Jhogo von Drogo einen großen, grauen Hengst. Daenerys beabsichtigt Blutmagie von Mirri Maz Duur einzusetzen, um Drogos Leben zu retten. Dessen Blutreiter wollen das Ritual beenden. Im darauffolgenden Kampf töten Jhogo und Rakharo gemeinsam den Krieger Haggo. Um Jhogo samt seinem Ko zum Bleiben zu bewegen, und neben Aggo und Rakharo einer ihrer Blutreiter zu werden, bietet sie ihm eine Silberpeitsche, die sie zur Hochzeit als Geschenk erhalten hatte. Jhogo ist anfangs zurückhaltend, aber er ist der erste der drei, der zustimmt, nachdem ihre Drachen geboren wurden. A Clash of Kings Bei der Reise durch die Rote Wüste ist Doreah dem Tode nah und Jhogo empfiehlt Daenerys, sie entweder an einen Pferdesattel zu binden oder sie zurückzulassen. Während ihr Khalasar nach der Durchquerung der Roten Wüste in Vaes Tolorro ausruht, befiehlt Daenerys ihren Blutreitern, die Region zu erkunden und schickt jeden in eine andere Richtung. Jhogo bricht in Richtung Südosten und folgt den shierak qiya. Er ist der letzte Reiter, der zurückkehrt, nachdem er die Stadt Qarth entdeckt hatte und wurde von drei Repräsentanten begleitet Pyat Pree, Quaithe und Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Jhogo führt die Prozession, als Daenerys die Halle der tausend Throne besucht, um den ein Bittgesuch zu unterbreiten. Mit seiner Peitsche bahnt er ihnen einen Weg durch die Menge. Er stößt Quaithe weg von Daenerys, als diese sie davor warnt, die Stadt zu verlassen. Als Daenerys das aufsucht, wird sie von Jhogo begleitet, der sie eindringlich darauf hinweist, dass dies ein böser Ort sei; ein Treffpunkt für Geister und Magie. Später hilft er dabei, Pyat Pree mit seiner Peitsche zu entwaffnen, als dieser versucht, Daenerys zu ermorden. Danach begeben sich Jhogo und Aggo mit Daenerys an die Küste von Qarth, um ein Schiff zu suchen. Daneben erwirbt Jhogo eine Handvoll fette, weiße Kirschen zum Essen. Er eilt Daenerys' zu Hilfe, während eines zweiten Attentats und ergreift dabei Arstan Weißbart mit einem Messer an seiner Kehle, bevor Daenerys befiehlt ihn wieder loszulassen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Kovarro ru:Коварро fr:Kovarro Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Drogos Khalasar Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Dothrakisches Meer)